epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Rap Battles of Thrones Book I Chapter V Halloween Special - Jaqen H'Gar
Written by User:Joeaikman and User:BreZ. If you read on you risk spoilers for both the Game of Thrones TV show and A Song of Ice and Fire book series. You have been warned Jaqen crept quietly in the shadows, approaching his target. The young boy. The murderer who had shamed the many faced God. He would die today. The boy turned, smiling "You're late" he laughed LIGHT YAGAMI "Time to die, assassin". He started scribbling. VS The camera shows us the name he has written down JAQEN H'GAR "A man is not Jaqen H'Gar" BEGIN A man's name is no one, and now I'll be going alone With a face that's unknown and a name that's on loan I'll own this foe who's show has left him with a debt owed Kill people from paupers to princes perched on their Thrones All those lives you took early prove your complex is a mess Trying to play a single God must have got you all stressed And your love hate relationship with your frenemy ends After you got each other wet but then you left him for dead It isn't Black and White, there's always two sides to a coin But as long as I get paid my employers enemies will be destroyed You're in hot soup now, Light, scribble your own name in your notebook Cause there's only one God of Death, and his names not Ryuk Your little cult of carefree killers clearly isn't worth fighting You're ineffective, I can slaughter more by scribing and writing It's enlightening how you feel that you're ruthless but the truth is Your clueless and will serve to die like its Dohaeris and Morgulhis What a stupid little prospect, my lyrical Doom crushes these slaves I'll burn your God with many faces and leave you spiritually saved Or slayed, feel the Lo-wrath I dish out whenever the beat drops No alias can fool me, Ezio, finish you quicker than I make hearts stop My killer flow leaves assassins asses feeling judgement for their sins Know my name so you can't touch me, because Light always wins! Your death is getting Nearer, 40 more seconds, are you feeling it Because I'm getting closer to your end - Hey Light! Matsuda, you idiot *theres silence after Light attacks Matsuda. Suddenly a sound comes from the dark. As each name is said the voice becomes slightly louder and angrier* Chiswyck, Raff, Weese, The Tickler, Amory Lorch, Gregor Clegane, The Hound, Ilyn Payne, Cersei Lannister, Joffrey Baratheon! ITS ARYA STARK I'll make this righteous ripper reel, raps leave him weak and feeble And with pinpoint precision I'll pick apart the threads like I'm a needle I'm not regal, but I'm lethal, sworn to savagely slay all that is evil And I'll picture your face when I add your name to my growing list of people Step into this Wolf's hood, I've got the Wolf's blood, in the Wolfswood Your work is Dire, no one can enact judgement quite like this wolf could You've got a potato chip on your shoulder, makes you bolder with your orders Faking pages just so you can outwit a socially awkward, crouching toddler I'm the Ghost in the shadows, show no Mercy when you tarry with Arry And me and Nym are quite the team, Butcher Boy Princes like this is Darry You've got a Joker at your back, Rem helped you by killing your friend First lesson of beating maniacs? Stick 'em with the pointy end Urgh, I need the eyes, Misa get in here! MISA AMANE My eyes show me your real names, I'll secure your deaths with a kiss Turning your shit lyrics to gold, like I was always the Alchemist I'm helping to judge the sinners, killing them like I do this beat Sending messages to the public, backed up by my allies, the police I was thankful to Kira, and in time I know he will come to love me So don't shove me or I'll have to call up either Matsui or Moshi But if only this little orphaned wanderer learned from all her pain Then maybe she could be tamed, more of a Hound than your Clegane Your story waned, whilst war was waged you ran away, not very Brave And it was Sweet when Raff was left slayed and lost his face You're a cynical little brat, your dreams of knighthood are Stark But for me a world without Light couldn't get any more dark Who won? Jaqen and Arya Light and Misa Category:Blog posts